gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II
GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II (aka Seravee Gundam II, Seravee), is the original GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B, redeveloped to be the support unit and backpack of the CB-002 Raphael Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seravee II is the redeveloped variant of the original Seravee. With the loss of Seravee's GN Drive and Celestial Being short on resources, Tieria recycled Seravee's MS frame to create a new support unit. An interesting twist in redesigning Seravee is that it is not the primary MS for combat. Instead, Tieria chose to invert the orientation between the heavily armored form and the hidden high mobility combat form. Using the remains of the GNZ-003 Gadessa and GN Drive Taus (1 in Raphael, 2 in the cannons) the Innovators left behind, Tieria created CB-002 Raphael Gundam and reworked Seravee's MS frame to become Raphael's backpack. Seravee has been redeveloped after the mechanical aesthetics of GN-009 Seraphim Gundam, making Seravee the first heavily armored transformable support unit. The original Seravee had a cockpit control system for the pilot and could pivot the cockpit 180 degrees for complete access to Seraphim. Seravee II has no cockpit, the unit is completely autonomous and takes commands through Tieria's quantum brainwaves within Raphael's cockpit. The second Gundam face from Seraphim was excluded in the redesign; therefore Seravee can't activate Face Burst Mode like its predecessor for greater GN Particle utilization. In its backpack form, Seravee II holds two GN Big Cannons and GN Bazookas for Raphael. The GN Big Cannons is a multi-functional component. Each of the cannons contains a GN Drive Taus and the cannon is hidden behind the the GN Claws. The attached drives gives the remote cannons great speed, power, and range. The cannons can fly off to remotely shoot, crush, and push off enemy targets. When its MS form is needed, the entire backpack is jettisoned for quick transformation. Above Raphael's head and shoulders is Seravee's pelvis and legs. The GN Big Cannons transform into Seravee's MS legs. The parts holding onto the GN Bazookas is the head, arms, and torso of Seravee. When the bazookas are transformed forward, it will reveal its completed form. Because Seravee no longer has a true GN Drive, Seravee is dependent on the GN Drive Taus behind the thick armor plating of its MS legs. Because Seravee's deployment and demise was brief, a great deal of Seravee's capabilities is speculated based on circumstantial evidence. Of the many, Seravee II is presumably able to combine the GN Bazookas for Double Bazooka and Hyper Burst Mode. It's frame suggests it can generate a GN Field. It's MS legs are also suspected to be able to re-transform back into a cannon and possibly detach for special attacks, however all are unconfirmed and only speculated based on its previous design. Overall, Seravee II is a formidable unit of great firepower, but least understood and limited in combat time as it no longer has a true GN Drive. Armaments GN Bazooka Inherited from the GN-008 Seravee Gundam's GN Bazooka II, the GN Bazookas HG 1/144 CB-002 Raphael Gundam manual are normally attached to the Raphael Gundam's backpack, most likely used as stabilizers in combat. If neccessary, the Raphael can detach the weapons from the backpack for use in combat. When the Seravee II is detached from the Raphael, the GN Bazookas are already held by the unit for immediate combat deployment. GN Beam Sabers Seravee II has 2 beam sabers, in its MS forearms. The beam sabers are only used in dire situations (such as facing close-combat mobile suits). System Features *GN Field (presumed) *Trans-Am System History Note: Seravee II's history and exploits is closely tied to Tieria Erde's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Pics Gallery img314.jpg img315.jpg Notes & Trivia References 5014277879_ca4f26896a_b.jpg External Links